


Something New

by emerald_mouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_mouse/pseuds/emerald_mouse
Summary: Satya learns the truth about Vishkar and their actions in Rio. She must work to do what is right to stop Vishkar and adjust to her new reality.





	1. Rio

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first fan-fiction I will be updating soon. I would appreciate it if you left a comment bellow or a kudo if you enjoyed.

"I wasn't able to find anything substantial on Calado." Satya reported, her activities had been discovered during the tail end of her investigation so she had make to a quick escape. The traps she set stopped the guards’ pursuit of Satya through Calado building halls, they would be fine when they woke up. At least no one died tonight, Satya thought, I had made it through without any serious altercations. Not that it truly mattered I failed my objective.  
"That is disappointing but so be it." Sanjay replied over comms, "Come back I'll deal with them another way."  
Satya didn't return immediately, she stood on the roof of the neighboring building and looked at the Calado’s building. I could help improve this place if only Calado wasn't in the way, Satya thought angrily. Calado only cared about power and control they didn't care about the people suffering under their control.  
Without warning the Calado's building exploded. Debris from the explosion rained down on the surrounding area and fire quickly spread throughout the nearby buildings. Satya watched for a moment in silent horror processing what just happened. Sanjay he might know, "Sanjay what happened?"  
"You need to return immediately Symmetra it's not safe." Sanjay urged.  
"The Favela. The people. I need to help them." Before another word could be said about it Satya had already began racing down to the ground on light bridge to start helping people.  
Oh well, Sanjay thought. Satya's presence alone wouldn't be enough to truly tie Vishkar to this event. Satya saving people would more than likely earn some good will among the public here or the press if we're lucky.  
Besides it was best to let Satya follow her moral code as long as it didn't interfere to much with the task at hand. She always reacts badly when pressed to break her silly little rules and guidelines that Satya set for life. That's why it was best to keep her ignorant of certain things. Like the bombs he had planted there as a backup plan in case Satya failed.

Later~

Satya's skill as an architect was always astonishing, Sanjay thought looking at the new City centre she had designed. Her skill was worth extra accommodation she required, it easily forgives her of inability to fully become a part of the harmony that Vishkar strived for. Satya always proved useful employee if handled right.  
“Why aren’t my housing designs being used?” Satya asked.  
“I’m not getting into this Satya it doesn’t matter we’re leaving tomorrow. I sent you a memo already. Someone else will be finishing the rest of the project in Rio.” Sanjay said. “You need to get ready to leave.”  
“But why aren’t my designs being used? They are far superior to what is currently being built.”  
Her designs for public housing if used always needed modification by another architect team if they were used at all, she put to much focus on raising the lives of others. You need to keep them at a certain level if you want to gain and remain in control besides the plans were costly. “Satya we are not switching to your designs.”  
“Fine but mine are better. Why are we leaving so soon?”  
“Vishkar is sending in people better suited to deal with the amount of resistance forming against us here. I’ve already booked travel so be ready.”  
“Fine.” Arguing with Sanjay rarely got anywhere he said as much in the past he was her supervisor after all.

 

Later~

Satya couldn’t help but keep thinking about the night of the explosions and the cause was never determined either. Perhaps that's why the lack of answers gnawed at her. It created a small seed of doubt in her heart but Satya did her best to forget it and push it away.  
Satya’s attention was snapped back to the screen in front of her as small flash of purple appeared on it, just enough to catch her eye. The flash changed and an image of a purple skull took over the screen. Panic crept into Satya's mind, someone has hacked into my computer, into Vishkar. "Hello." The voice came for the screen, a woman's voice Satya noted, "It's a shame I can't meet you in person but I had other matters to attend to."  
"Who are you? Why have you hacked into Vishkar? How did you?" The last question fell quieter then the first, she didn't think it was possible for someone to hack into Vishkar.  
"I want to make you an offer Symmetra. Vishkar is keeping secrets from you and I can help you get the answers you want."  
"Who are you?" Satya asked again, "And what do really want?" The clear distrust voiced in that last question hurt Sombra, sure she was a stranger to Satya but still.  
"Who I am doesn't really matter Miss Vaswani. But perhaps you need some proof to back up what I say. Here." On Satya’s screen appear an order for explosives, with Sanjay's signature agreeing to a transfer of funds more than enough to pay for the explosives and discretion regarding them. Satya didn't want to believe it but she had suspected Sanjay might have done something that night, it was all too convenient. He didn't seem to really care about what happened that night just happy that Calado was out of the picture.  
“Vishkar is full of dirty secrets but when you’re mentioned it was stressed keeping you in the dark. Now why is that I wonder?” They voiced asked, “It’s wasn’t hard to figure out why, it’s they knew you be against it and would want to do the ‘right thing’ so they kept you in the dark.”  
"Vishkar wants to create a better future for humanity. They wouldn't want to cause such destruction." Sure, Vishkar believed it sometimes necessary to step outside the bounds of the law to create a better world. That even murder must sometimes be done to stop those who would destroy Vishkar's new world. But destroying and killing innocent lives especially on this scale it was unthinkable.  
"I know it's tough to believe but Vishkar in pursuit of its goals has forgotten it's morality." The voice was soft trying to be soothing.  
"If you already have proof why do you need me?"  
"We both know it's not enough. Vishkar’s records are a mix of physical and digital. I need your help to get physical and you need answers. Working together will be a win win. Besides it would be a shame for someone like you to be tied up in such corruption. I'll give you some time to think it over. Just press the button I made when your ready to talk."  
Satya wasn't sure what to do her whole world just imploded and was proven false. She tried to act as though everything was not falling apart and carried on through what was left of the day. She went home ate dinner followed her routine. And stared at skull icon that had appeared on her com pad. Deciding whether or not she would click on it.


	2. Decisions and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate any comments and any suggestions for tags or for the story or for my writing that you may have. I hope your enjoying the story so far let me know below.

It was easy to get into Vishkar’s system they let her in though they didn't realize it. They had Sombra do a few jobs for them one of those jobs was to take out all the online security for some high security, high surveillance buildings make sure no video evidence could be recorded. They told her not to interact or interfere with their agent reasonable given her reputation for “mischief” as someone once put it. They wanted to make sure Satya's mission went smoothly more importantly that one of there top architects wouldn't be recorded breaking the law. As a result, she became interested in Satya especially after she found out how much they kept from her.  
Sombra could have released what she had gotten on Vishkar so far but the most that would result in was a bad reputation and maybe a few employees being used as scapegoats. That is of course if it wasn't all written off as information and documents a hacker falsified. Even if Satya decided to help there was not really a good chance anything more would happen and she had more important things then Vishkar to focus on. But she wasn’t doing this because it was a sure bet to deal with Vishkar.  
It was because of Satya. Sombra knew sooner or later Vishkar would want to deal with Satya, either killing her or more likely trying to "re-educate" her since Satya had proved to be a valuable asset and they had already invested her a fair amount. They were greedy like that never wanting to waste an investment.  
Satya was starting to become more aware of what was going on, in a few years maybe months she'd start putting the pieces together on her own. Maybe she'd think it was just Sanjay and try to report him to the higher ups. Sombra knew whatever the result if she didn't intervene it would end badly for Satya.  
Satya could be a useful friend to have in future so it was best to make sure she remained useful, Sombra thought trying to convince herself unsuccessfully it was all just for personal gain. She can't bring Satya into Talon though they had even less morals than Vishkar it wouldn't work and Satya would never want to work for them. Overwatch, they might work.  
While they were criminals in the eyes of the law they still had many powerful connections and unofficial support from some. Plus, a good number of them were stuck to their morals, so it was unlikely they'd send Satya back to Vishkar unlike the police.  
A small part of Sombra wanted to keep Satya close but this was the better option. She watched Satya through hacked cameras and waited to see if she'd press the button and contact her.

~

Eventually Satya did press the button much to Sombra’s relief.  
“So, you made your decision?” Sombra asked through the screen her purple skull design covered.  
“Yes, I have decided to take your offer for now.” Her voice came off aloof and business like.  
“How wonderful.” Sombra chirped in a sarcastic cheerful tone.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Act normal for now don’t let anyone know you know. Wait until the time is right I’ll tell you when.”  
“Wait for what?” Satya’s voice a bit of her composure and patience.  
“Relax I still need to get a few things in place.”  
“What’s the plan? If you want to work together I need to know.” Satya was not a fan of not being answered or her words being ignored and since this person wasn’t her superior she did not have to tolerate it.  
“Relax I just need you to get some files it’s nothing to complicated.”  
“Fine.” Satya said closing the call it was enough of an answer for now and she couldn’t stand any more run arounds or being patronizingly told to relax again.

~

Sombra eventually explained more of the plan to Satya as time past. They kept in contact though often it was brief but still constant as possible. They had to wait till everything was set in place for now Satya played her part of acting ignorant wonderfully. Satya grew used to Sombra’s presence in her life while their interactions were sometime frustrating they also became comforting in a way.  
Sombra made sure that Satya saw ads for Overwatch or ads/links for articles on them. She did it discreetly enough that Satya wouldn't suspect anything and made sure that they tended to lean more on the positive side for Overwatch. She had a third-party hire Overwatch to guard something near where she'd be sending Satya to get proof. She did not want to tell her to join them directly, if Overwatch or Talon found out she did, that would cause problems. Overwatch would think Satya a spy and Talon would see Sombra a traitor.

~

The stress was starting to get to Satya, Sombra could tell even more then usual she'd obsessively try to force order on her surroundings, when nobody was looking she’d spend hours ‘fixing’ things. Seeing more chaos around her and trying to bring order to what she could control in her life. Satya ate less then she usually did, not so little as to be seriously concerning though and it wouldn’t cause health problems but still it was less. She sat in her dark room play with hard-light constructs. Then her tablet light a familiar purple in her dark room  
"Hey Satya it's gonna be okay, I got your back." Sombra said she wasn’t sure what to say but she wanted to say something.  
"You don’t know that it is impossible to predict what will happen, what could go wrong." Satya said getting up a moving towards her tablet.  
"True but if I didn't know you could do it I wouldn't have got you involved in the first place more of a risk for me if I did. Trust me it'll be fine you've been doing great so far." Satya found a small comfort in her words.  
“I’m sorry I’m not to go at the whole comforting thing.” Sombra said.  
“Really? I’m not so sure that’s true. It’s late good night.” Satya said ending the call. 

~

Sombra told Satya that everything was set to go three days from now. Sombra would disable the security system and the schedule was changed so that there were the bare minimum guards on duty at the time. She had a mapped an escape exit route for Satya, (one that would intersect with Overwatch). They went over the building map and what Satya would take.

~

Two days to go Sombra messages Satya. "I'm not going with you to get the evidence I'm just going to be providing tech support, okay?"  
"I already knew that." Satya said bluntly.  
"I just wanted to be clear is all, didn't want you going in there expecting backup."  
"I'm used to working alone."  
"Hey Satya listen after you get the evidence it's best if you don't talk about me to anyone."  
"Why?" Satya asked confused.  
"It's best for me to stay hidden to stay a shadow. You just tell everyone that you started to grow suspicious after the explosion, which is true. That you eventually put together the fact that Vishkar was behind it. So, you decided to use your skills to gather proof what Vishkar had done. Alright?" Sombra had created a believable cover the best lies contained a bit of truth. Satya wasn’t the best at directly lying or creating lies on the spot but she was pretty good at omitting the truth or pretending.  
"Alright I can do that." Satya said her stomach felt a bit heavy with what must be sadness.  
"Thanks." Sombra sighed she wasn’t sure original if Satya was going to agree or not.  
"Will you still be in touch afterwards?" Satya asked.  
"You won't need my help afterwards, Saty."  
"I might." Satya had grown used to the stranger’s presence in her life it had become an odd comfort of sorts and she did not want to go with out it. She had so few comforts in her life, especially when it came to people.  
"You won't need… Your gonna do perfect on your own... If you want I'll contact you once everything is settled. But it might take a while I have some other things to take care of after this that'll require my full focus."  
"Alright." Satya was happy with that.

Later ~

Satya was ready she wasn't sure of what she'd do after she'd gotten the information. She knew that Vishkar had close relations with several police officers of the area so going to them wasn't a certain bet but as long as Vishkar didn't have a chance to plan ahead more than likely they would do what’s right. Maybe I could have go to Overwatch, Satya thought, ignoring the fact that they are criminals, they don't have any ties to Vishkar and Lucio an eleged new member or associate held a vendetta against the company. If only she had a way to contact them, they would have been a sure bet. Oh well the local authorities would probably work, Satya hoped.


	3. Meeting Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't quiet go as hoped for Satya, but don't worry because Overwatch is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a bit late posting this I was busy with a test today, I hope you enjoy.

Things didn't exactly go as planned for Satya she got the evidence she needed, but she was also being chased through the streets by armed security. There was still a chance that this could work it would Vishkar a bit of time to get their contacts with the police informed and in place to stop Satya. Beside she just need one person, one person not under Vishkar’s control, one person willing to do what is right. Satya ran as fast as she could and blocked the bullets being shot at her with her hard-light shield. 

~  
It was a simple and easy job, just guard the transport till it gets to it's destination. The job had no connection to Talon they were doing it just for the funds. So far it was easy, no one showed any real interest in the transport more interested in who was guarding the thing but they were just regular looky-loos. The job was to easy it was probably just an overly cautious business man who hired muscle they didn’t need. Still though something felt off about the job. Tracer scouted ahead making sure the surrounding area is clear.  
"Heads up gun fire east of my location. I'm going to check it out." Tracer said over the comms.  
"Careful Tracer." Winston warned knowing she wouldn’t bother to wait for back up even if he asked.  
"Don't worry Winston I can handle it just fine on my own." Tracer said trying to reassure her old friend. He could be a bit of a worry wort sometime, she thought. Tracer moved quickly towards the sound of the guns ready to act.  
"Tracer..." Winston began before being cut off by her.  
"Scratch that could use some assistance. Looks like a woman is being hunted down by some trigger happy Vishkar goons. I'm engaging now." Lena said before cutting of her comm. She still had a bit to go before she reached them, she blinked forward beside the woman startling her with her sudden appearance.  
"Me and D.Va will stay finish up here, McCree and Mercy you go help Tracer out." Winston said. Hana wanted to fight Vishkar but they couldn't afford it they need to save the woman and run. They were going dropped of what they were guarding and got the transport ready to go. Hana had grown to be good friends with Lucio and his hatred of Vishkar had rubbed of on her. Sitting her out was the best option he knew she'd be mad about it though.

~

"Cheers luv! The Cavalry's here!" Out of nowhere Tracer appeared breaking Satya's concentration just long enough for a bullet to break through her shield she had to constantly repair and maintain. It struck Satya hard in the side another broke through and nicked her leg causing Satya to lose her footing. She had to choose between protecting the evidence or properly bracing her fall and Satya chose the evidence. Satya quickly scrambled back to her feet she didn't have enough time to form a new shield or enough concentration. So, Satya turned to face the guards head on and started shooting her arm managed to hold steady and her shot hit their markets.  
"Go love I got you covered!" Tracer shouted at Satya. Satya did not want to run, she wouldn’t just leave this stranger alone to fight her battles for her. Satya’s head pounded she the adrenalin, the noise, the dull pain she didn’t quiet feel form being shot, it was all too much at once. She just focused on what was ahead trying her best to ignore everything else so she wouldn’t be overwhelmed  
"Come on luv we got to go." Tracer grabbed Satya and dragged her with her as she blinked forward. They had gotten a good distance from their pursuers when they crashed falling into a pile on the ground. Try as she might Satya was able to keep hold of all the files, papers scattered and Satya started desperately trying to pick them all up again. She could still feel the strangers touch on her skin best described it felt uncomfortable and wrong but Satya couldn’t let herself focus on that the paper.  
"We got to go!" Tracer shouted impatiently at Satya people were trying to kill this woman and she was more focused on picking up papers then getting to safety. “Now!"  
"Help me, then!" The desperation started to seep into Satya and crept into her voice. Tracer grabbed all the papers she could see, "Here now let's go."  
Satya took the papers from Tracer and ran. They turned the corner and there was McCree and Mercy. "Mercy you take care of McCree keep them safe, yeah? I'll go deal with the rest of the goons. Back in a flash." Tracer blinked off before they had a chance to respond.  
Mercy sighed Lena could be a bit reckless in fights when she got pumped up on adrenalin and wanted to show off. She knew Lena was reckless at times but she also knew Lena wasn't stupid either she wouldn't have run back in alone if she needed help.  
Mercy looked over Satya she had been shot through the side and her leg had been nicked and she had hit her head but she didn't hit it hard enough to cause any brain injury though. Her pupils were a bit dilated but that was most likely due to adrenalin, still in fight or flight mode. Mercy wouldn't have any problems healing her injuries. There was some blood running down her face from some scrapes without thinking Mercy went to wipe the blood away with her hand but the woman avoided her hand. The woman seemed to be studying them too. Her breathing was ragged.  
Since it wasn't life threatening injuries Mercy decided to introduce herself first hoping to clam her down a bit, "I'm Mercy I'm a doctor. You got shot straight through your side and nicked in the leg. You are bleed a fair bit so I'm going to heal you now okay?"  
Satya nodded. The look of surprise when Mercy healed someone for the first time never got old. Mercy decided to heal her completely rather than just healing the bullet wounds and stop the bleeding, she healed all her scrapes as well.  
"Thank you." Satya said she made sure to make eye contact and smile when she did since it was the proper way to thank someone. They looked a bit of compared to photo’s Satya had seen of them.  
"Your welcome." Mercy replied.  
Satya stood up after taking a few steps stumbled her body was still processing be suddenly healed for the first time, as well as the nanotechnology Mercy used to heal her. It took a moment for people to adjust and adapt at the start.  
"I think we better leave now before backup arrives." Lena says after blinking back over to them.  
"Here let me help you little lady." McCree said offering out his hand. Satya shook her head she didn't like being touched especially by strangers, bits of Tracer’s touch still lingered on her skin but Satya pushed away the sensation best she could.  
McCree shook his head pride had a way of turning smart folks stupid but he let her be no point in forcing help. "So what's your name miss?"  
"Satya Vaswani, moniker Symmetra." She said stiffly the response seemed a bit automatic.  
"Fancy name." McCree said politely.  
"McCree are you trying to flirt with a woman we just saved. I thought you had more class than that mate." Lena joked slapping him on the back.  
"I was not hitting on her. Am I not allowed to pay someone a complement. Besides you know I got class for days." McCree said with a confident self-assured grin.  
"Sure you do cowboy." Lena laughed pulling his hat over his face.  
"Hurry up we need to go before the police get here." Hana yelled at them.  
"Miss Vaswani, I think it's best you come with us now." McCree wasn't really asking when he said that. I have a better chance with them then I would with the police, Satya thought, following them onto their plane.


	4. The plane ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane ride to Overwatch, where they get a chance to get better introduce to one another. The plane ride isn't fun as confrontation occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I probably won't be able to post again for a while since exams are coming up soon. Leave a comment letting me know what you think or any suggestions you have and a kudo if you enjoyed. And let me know if you want me to continue with the story after I'm done exams.

"Hey! I recognize her, she works for Vishkar!" Hana shouted pointing at Satya.  
"No, I did work for Vishkar." Satya corrected as she walked calmly over to a seat and buckled in, seeming indifferent to Hana. The plane took off with a jolt, the sound of the engine signalling take off it was quiet enough to barely notice if you were used to it.  
"Did, so you don't work for them anymore?" Mercy asked her voice was soft and gentle in clear contrast to Hana’s.   
"I never handed in a formal resignation terminating my employment but I have decided to sever ties with the company." Satya said voice sounding seemingly indifferent.  
"You sure it wasn't the other way around." D.Va chirped. "I mean they were trying to ‘terminate’ you."   
"No. I was the one who decided to sever ties with them." Satya corrected, if she was looking at Hana she would have seen the malicious grin on her face but she just looked at papers in her lap.  
"Suuure." D.Va said sarcastically, she was starting to get bothered by Satya not reacting and seemingly ignoring her.  
"So why were they trying to kill you?" Mercy asked, shooting Hana a look telling her to stop.  
"I stole incriminating evidence." Satya said.  
"You what?!"  
"That's certainly one way to quit. Personally I'm partial to the good old one finger salute myself." McCree said jokingly.  
"The one finger salute?" Satya said confused, tilting her head just slightly as she spoke.  
"You know flipping them the bird." Satya still didn't understand, "Uh giving them the middle finger."  
"You still have your middle fingers." Satya remarked.  
"Not quite." McCree said showing his prosthetic arm clearly for her to see, Satya looked up for a moment to see his metal arm.  
"So you replaced it then." Satya remarked she didn’t get why anyone would get rid of a finger even a prosthetic one for such a purpose but at least the words were clear now.   
"No that's...” McCree sighed frustrated he thought about his next words careful so they would be understood and done with the conversation. “It’s a gesture you don't actually give them a finger." McCree said demonstrating but Satya didn’t look.  
"Oh, okay." Satya said.  
"My names Jesse McCree by the way.” He reached his arm out for a hand shake which Satya seemed to ignore, “Rest of y'all should introduce yourself."  
"My names Hana Song also go by D.Va."  
"Winston's flying well mostly but Lena is helping teach him." Angela said. Since Lena’s accident with the slipstream she didn’t like to be in cockpit alone. They have a program to do the flying, it wasn't too fast or skilled at manuring but it did the job. It technically didn't need any assistant but Winston was having Lena teach him how to fly and maneuver the plane. He was having a tough time at but it helped Lena grow more comfortable being in the cockpit and get past the incident. She enjoyed teaching Winston how to fly and Lena loved flying but the slipstream.   
"Lena stop lecturing Winston and introduced yourself. You too Winston." McCree said.  
"Hiya, Lena Oxton codename Tracer."   
"And I'm Winston." Satya stared at Winston he was used to being stared at, not everyday you meet a talking gorilla scientist from the moon.  
"Umm is it alright," Was she going to ask to touch his fur, he hated when people did that, "that you are not flying the plane?"  
Winston chuckled a bit relived she didn’t ask to pet him, "Yes it's perfectly safe, the planes capable of flying itself."  
"Oh alright then." With her concern address Satya turned her attention to fixing the mess that was her files.  
"I didn't get your name." Winton said.  
"My name is Satya Vaswani, moniker Symmetra." She said still to looking up to introduce herself.  
"There now everybody knows what to call each." McCree said slapping his hands together loudly. Satya didn't look up unfazed by the sound she was just focused on the files not caring much about what was going on around her.  
Hana stared at Satya a moment before asking, "Why on earth would you work for Vishkar they’re pure evil?!"  
"As a child Vishkar realized I had an innate ability to manipulate hard light so they took me out of the slums and brought to their architect academy. Naturally when I graduated the academy I started to work for Vishkar." Satya stated.  
"Took you out of the slums, so Vishkar kidnapped you?" Hana asked surprised she knew they were evil but kidnaping a kid.  
"No they did not kidnap me." Satya clarified her voice was firm, she wanted to be clearly heard so she wouldn’t have to discuss this further.  
"When you take a kid, that's called kidnaping." Hana quipped.  
"Hana, after the omnic crisis many kids were left orphaned and alone…" Mercy said before being interrupted.  
"I wasn't an orphan." Satya corrected.  
"Well can you just explain then." Hana snapped how could she just sit there defending Vishkar.  
"Why does it matter so much to you?" What was the point of this line of questioning, Satya thought. She didn’t like to dwell on her past Satya put her past away a long time ago.  
"Why can't you explain it!" Hana shouted she was still acting like a perfect Vishkar pawn Hana thought.  
"Hana. Drop it. She doesn't want to talk about it. Your upsetting her." Mercy said with the clam furry of a mom voice whose authority few dared to question.  
"What, I didn't do anything! She brought it up I just want her to explain what she meant!" Hana shouted, I didn’t do anything wrong she thought.  
"Hana." Mercy said again.  
Satya squeezed her wrist hard, she hated remembering. How cold her mother was, how nice the Vishkar workers were. They explained how if she allowed Satya to be taken to the academy she would be given food, be taken care of and provided opportunities she never could have otherwise. Her mother didn't care 'Take her.' That’s all she said, she was happy to be rid of Satya. That woman was never her family.  
Mercy tried to comfort her but Satya avoided her touch. Satya wasn't just sad she was angry, Satya wasn’t the best at emotions but when she let herself she did angry well. Satya let go of her wrist and clutched the files tight to her chest. Satya looked over to Hana and in a raised voice not as loud as a yell she said firmly, "My mother did not want me, Vishkar did. She was more than happy to let them take me. Vishkar did not kidnap me she gave me to them."

The rest of the plane ride was much quieter. Hana realized she messed up she didn't have anymore quips or jabs, she didn't understand why a mother would abandon their child like that.


	5. the waiting room and tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy has some questions for Satya and Ana has tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done my exams for now and was able to work on this. Just so expectations are clearly set I haven't been working on this since my last update, exams kept me pretty busy so I didn't have time sorry. I hope you enjoy, if so leave kudoo letting me know. I would appreciate it if leave any comments you may have.

When they arrived at the base Mercy took Satya into a waiting room, not the one that Hana turned into a gaming room or the one they used as a tv room. The room had been left alone for the most part, for a while it was a quiet room to drink coffee in. But after Lena's caffeine incident in there, it was decided coffee would only be kept in the kitchen and Lena was not allowed to drink it ever again.  
There was a bookshelf that Ana was slowly filling up she had turned it into her reading room. The room was pretty bare not so bare as to make it feel like an integration room, Angela thought it the best place for now. She felt it wouldn’t go well if they used an integration room Angela wanted the truth and truth comes easiest through trust. Besides if Satya just escaped Vishkar she didn’t want her to feel like a prisoner again. So this room was the perfected one to use.  
Satya sat down at the table she was sitting stiff and ridged in her chair. Satya’s posture proper and straight except her head which was tilted down. Her posture reminded Angela of the way children look when they’ve been naught, avoiding eye contact still as a statue. Angela took a seat across from Satya her posture open and welcoming unlike Satya’s.  
"So what did you do for Vishkar?" The answer was obvious given the school she was sent to but Angela asked anyway.  
"I was an architect. I was also used as a field agent for Vishkar." Satya said usually she left out the fact she was a field agent when she told people her job.  
"Why did you leave Vishkar?" A field agent I didn’t expect that Angela thought.  
"I left because," Satya remembered what Sombra had told her to say, “I started to grow suspicious after the explosion, the one that destroyed the favela in Rio. The cause of the explosion did not make sense for that amount of damage and the way Sanjay talked about what happened made me suspicious. I eventually figured out that Sanjay had been responsible for the explosion. So, I used my skills to gather proof of what Vishkar had done.”  
"Who is Sanjay?" Angela asked.  
"Sanjay was my manager of sorts. He works as representative and negotiator for Vishkar." Satya said.  
Angela saw how Satya stared down at her files she had placed on the table in front of her. It didn't seem an active attempt to avoid eye contact due to guilt of lying, more a preoccupation with the files. It made her curious so Angela asked, "May I ask what is in those files?"  
"Evidence. Proof of what Vishkar has done." Satya had already told they she had stolen incriminating evidence what else could it be Satya thought.  
"And what have they done exactly?" There was too much just to only be about the Rio explosion Angela thought, just how much did she get on them.  
Satya just stared at the files quietly for a moment before responding, "I do not know all of it. I know there is a rot that has corrupted and is taking root in Vishkar. They do not care about leading humanity to a better future, they want to control humanity. They have to be stopped."  
"We will do what we can to help. If don't mind may I look at the files Satya?" Angela asked reaching out. Satya grabbed the files of the table she wasn't sure why she did. She was acting childish but the files, she didn't know what she was going to do. The files were all she had she need to protect them.  
"I promise I will not do anything to them I just want to look at them. Alright?" Angela ask her voice calm and bit motherly.  
Satya nodded and put the files back on the table so Angela could get them. Satya stared at Angela, not at her eyes but at her hands that held the papers watching carefully. Angela tried her best to look through them quickly there was some much. They sat there silently as Angela read through the files.  
-  
There was a knock on the door before Ana came in holding a tray of tea. "Hello Angela I thought you and our guest might like some tea."  
"Thank you Ana." Angela wasn’t sure how much time pasted by she was so focused on reading the files she didn’t really notice anything else, Satya hadn’t moved once in all that time either.  
"Here you are dear." Ana said as placed the cup in front of Satya.  
Look her in the eyes smile Satya thought, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome dear. My names Ana Amari." So she can make eye contact, Ana thought. She had been watching Satya through the cameras her old codes giving her full accesses to everything on the base still worked. She had given Angela her space but she was practically ignoring the girl she couldn’t stand just watching them sit there a moment longer.  
Satya didn't look away after thanking her. Ana's hair, Satya remembered her grandmother had worn her hair the same way. The blue it was much less wore more clean and brighter but still similar to what her grandmother wore. The smell of tea too.  
Her grandmother worked picking tea leaves and preparing them, the smell seeped into her clothes and fingers always there. Her grandmother's favourite drink was tea she drank it often. She believed tea had healing properties but no amount of tea would have saved her. Satya didn't like to think about her past but she didn't mind the memories of her grandmother, she always did her best to take care of Satya.  
Ana sat down on the couch and started read a book and drinking her tea. Ana waited to see if Satya would say something, the girl was interested in her she could use this, maybe I remind her of someone Ana thought. Satya just sat, still as a statue, staring at Ana's hair as the smell of tea filled the air.  
"How about you come sit with me while Angela goes over your files?" Ana ask clearly Satya wasn’t going to speak first.  
"I am alright sitting here." She looked away from Ana's hair, she looked at her cup of tea deciding if she should drink it or not, it could be laced with something.  
"Alright suit yourself but it is a rather comfortable couch. How long will you be staying with us Satya?" Ana asked.  
"I do not know, at least until Doctor Ziegler is done with my files but they will probably want to keep me here longer to answer questions." Satya said plainly.  
"You have somewhere you need to be?" Mercy asked she just realized that Satya might already have a plan in place for the files.  
"No now that I no longer work for Vishkar I do not have anywhere to be. I am not really sure what to do, I have proof but I do not really know what to do next. By now it is to late to go to the police Vishkar certain must have their moles in place now to stop me." Satya said plainly her voice not expressing much of any particular emotion.  
"You can stay here if you want, dear. We do what we can to help." Ana offered. Angela had stopped reading she couldn't believe Ana. She was inviting this stranger to stay at Overwatch sure Satya seemed truthful but Ana had no idea what was going on.  
"Thank you. But do you really have the authority to promise such things?" Satya said.  
Ana laughted a bit at that comment, it's true though she didn't have authority anymore, she wasn’t in charge anymore she had given that authority up. "No, I'm not in charge but helping people what Overwatch is about."  
"You should not make promises you can not keep." Satya said.  
"Just think about it dear. I won't promise anything. But you should consider it a possibility." Ana said she almost wanted to laugh she had said the same thing about making promises to new members in the past, best not to promise help you can’t give.  
"Alright I will consider it." Satya said.  
"Angela since your going to be reading those files for a while do you mind if I take Satya on a little tour?" Ana asked.  
"Fine." She was going to do it weather or not I agreed, Angela thought. "Please don't leave the base though."  
"Alright. Come on Satya." Satya didn't real want to leave, to be away from the files. It not as though she thought Mercy would destroy them, there was be no reason for her to do such a thing. Still, her whole life everything she knew Satya gave it all up to get those files, that evidence.  
"Lets go," Ana said gesturing to the open door, "Angela will be here when we get back, nothing going to happen to those files."  
"I would rather stay here. If that is alright." Satya said quietly. "I have not properly read through files yet."  
"Alright then I'm going to go take a walk myself then." Ana said. She seems to be all right, Ana thought, it should be safe to leave Satya to Angela.  
Satya began looking through the files Angela had already read. There wasn't enough time to go through it properly the first time she really only had enough time to confirm they were the right files. She could have read through some of them on the plane but she didn't she just fixed the pile into something slightly neater, not even organized. They just sat there in quiet going through all the files. When had Mercy finished she decided to wait quietly till Satya finished reading. Angela knew she would have to go through the files again but she understood enough now.  
Just as Satya finished with the files, the silence was broken as Satya stomach growled. Angela couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Come on I think it's about time we eat something." She added, "You can bring the files with you if you want."


	6. dinner

Satya brought the files with her, before they went to the kitchen though they stopped by Angela's office. "I thought you could use a bag to help hold all those files." Angela explained as looked around her office briefly for where she had put it. She grabbed a bag and quickly tossing its contents out onto her desk. That made more of a mess then I thought it would oh well a problem for tomorrow, Angela thought.  
Angela handed the bag over to Satya, she inspected it for a moment before putting the files in. It had a single strap like a messenger bag, there was also a handle on the bag so you could carry it like a brief case, it was a brown-green colour and had two brass buckle fasteners. Satya didn’t like that the single strap put all the weight on one shoulder but she ignored that, she was glad she wouldn't have to worry about dropping the files again.  
When they got to the dining room the smell of curry filled the air Angela went into the kitchen and made two plates since Satya didn't follow her into the kitchen to get her own. She handed a plate to Satya and they sat down at the table sitting across from each other. Satya spot allowed her to see the entrances of the dinning area so she would know if someone came in.  
The food was good, not just because Satya was hungry after not following her usual eating schedule. Satya liked schedules they made life so much easier and more organized. Her schedule for eating was especially necessary since when she first became in charge of her personal schedule she often work through the whole day only eating once or not at all but that was no longer a problem since she made a meal schedule that she forced herself to stick to. She often became absorbed in working so she would forget to eat.   
Mercy tried to make idol chatter while they were eating Satya just requested that if she want to talk she'd do so after dinner. So they ate in silence.   
Oh, course Ana would make something Satya would be likely used to eating, Angela thought. Angela knew she was being petty but she was angry. When she sees Ana provide a level of love, caring, consideration she many times did not for Fareeha her own daughter course she was angry. Angela also knew the reason Ana wasn't eating dinner with them is because she knows Angela mad at her, Ana always could tell.  
Part way through the meal Lena came into get her own dinner. So she’s staying at the base tonight thought Angela Lena usually went home to her girlfriend when practical not staying full time at the base. Lena sat down beside Angela, "Glad to see I'm not the only one having a late-night dinner. Can you believe Winston ate dinner without me? I thought we were pals." She said dramatically acting hurt by the ‘betrayal’ of him eating dinner without her.  
"Oh, the nerve." Angela joked.  
"Oh well, you two are much better company."  
"Please if you are going to talk during dinner, do not do so when you have food in your mouth." It was clear Satya comment was directed at Lena she had a habit of talking with her mouthful.  
"Sorry." Lena said embarrassed. "So what you think of Overwatch?"  
Satya put down her utensils she had eaten enough to satisfy her hunger so she might as well answer the question but first she need some clarification. "In general or based on first hand experience so far?”   
“Um in general.”  
“In general I have read and seen some reports about Overwatch. It is currently an illegal taskforce but has the support of a few countries and growing public support as well. Overwatch’s actions for the most part since reforming seem to be done in the interest of protecting others and protecting yourselves. Your work as guards for hire has never tied you to people who are let’s say morally compromised. And your efforts in fighting Talon seem to be rather valiant."  
"So you do like us then." Lena said with a sly and proud smile. Satya just sighed, they did seem nice so far as she could tell at this point, "I find Overwatch to be more or less agreeable."  
"So how long you staying with us?"  
"I am not certain it was not properly discussed yet." Satya didn't feel like eating the rest of her food after talking so she turned to Mercy and asked, "May I return to the waiting room unattended or do I need to wait till I can be escorted back?"  
"Escorted? You make it sound like you’re a prisoner or something." Lena said with an uncomfortable laugh.  
"My statues here was not discussed so I did not assume or rule out the possibility of being a prisoner yet." Being a prisoner was not always a bad thing sometimes it was only done, until a right course of action was decided for dealing with a person. "Well even if I am not a prisoner that does not mean I get to travel freely around your base, an escort would still be necessary since I am a stranger. It would be unlikely and unwise to allow a stranger free access to your base. But if you have proper security and surveillance systems an escort may not be needed."  
"Wait, Doc she's not a prisoner, right?" Lena asked.  
"No, she not a prisoner but we are keeping her under our protection for now."  
"So she can't leave but she not a prisoner either?" Lena asked sounded a bit like a prisoner to Lena. Mercy just nodded in response since she had food in her mouth.  
"So am I allowed to walk back unattended or no?" Satya asked.  
"Your allowed. After I'm done I can take you to a guest room so you can get some rest if you want." While Angela didn't trust Satya fully she wasn't worried about Satya walking back alone Athena would be monitoring her anyway.   
"Wait actually, I'm the one who's gonna show you to your room!" Mercy shot Tracer a look. "While you were going through files we cleaned up a guest room and set it up a bit. There’s not much but it's better than just a dusty cot. And since Hana is streaming, the Captain went bed early, Winston was to busy working on some project to even help and Jesse is oh who knows where. I'm the one who is showing her to her room."  
Satya just stood still like a statue, am I aloud to go yet or not. You need to thank her first Satya thought then you could probably leave best to ask to be sure, "Thank you for setting up a room for me. May leave now or is there something more you need to tell me?"  
"Oh you can ahead yeah." Satya left quickly without another word.  
"Nice girl but a bit... a bit weird eh?"  
"Lena." Mercy said reprimanding her.  
"What nothing wrong with being weird. I'm a bit of an oddity myself,” Lena said taping on her accelerator,” I'm certain more than a little weird."  
"So how come you're not at home with Emily?" Lena just looked away for the first in a long time she didn't feel like talking much a rarity for her. "Oh, Lena I..."  
"I'm gonna go take care of the food." Lena said zooming of to the kitchen. Angela put the dishes in the dishwasher.

-

They trust me enough to walk back on my own Satya thought, or its a test there are cameras watching me. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw the red light of a camera flicker purple for a moment. Satya ignored it I might have imaged it besides Sombra's done with me for now and has returned to the shadows. Things hadn't settled down enough for her to try contacting me, that is if she does contact me at all.

\- 

"So what's the plan Doc?"  
"Honestly Lena I don't know. Winston and Athena are looking into her for now."  
"So you don't trust her?"  
"I'm inclined to believe her but that doesn't mean she not hiding something from us. We decided to wait till everyone is back to start making any decision."  
"Jacks not going to like it."  
"Jack isn't our leader anymore Lena. Besides he is rarely even here."  
"Yeah I know but still he isn't gonna like it."

-

"Should we knock?" Lena asked as they stood by the door. Angela opened the door to the break room Satya was sitting down at table as still and stiff as a statue.  
"Come on," Lena chirped cheerfully, "Let's go see your room." Satya nodded and followed Lena. Angela noticed Satya’s wrist was a bit red.  
The room wasn't much two cots shoved together under a mattress at least the sheet were fresh, no windows it was an escape risk made sense, there was a desk, a chair, some books stacked up on the desk for entertainment, a change of clothing likely sleep wear, a bathroom and that was it.  
"Thanks." Satya said, at least it was clean.  
"Come on Lena, Satya is probably tired."  
"Alright, light switch is over here if you want it." The door closed behind them Satya didn't here a lock but she didn't bother to test it was locked. She went about inspecting her room make sure everything was truly clean and there were no bugs hiding in the sheets. Once that was done she lay down on the bed and tried her best to sleep.


	7. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudoo and/or a comment letting me know what you think.

Winston had been looking into Satya hoping to find out more on her and if she was being honest. There wasn’t much of anything substantial on her but he did find some stuff on Satya. After displaying a talent for hard light, she was "rescued" from the slums as Satya said. Brought to Vishkar architect school when she graduated she immediately started to work for them. She seemed to have never left Vishkar since working there. There wasn't much on her anywhere she didn't even have a birth certificate. No hospital records. But what was there matched her story.  
"Hello Angela did you have any luck talking to her."  
"She doesn't care for small talk much but she did let me go through her files with her."  
"Oh how'd those pan out."  
"They all seem to be legitimate, though I'm not sure how much would hold up in a courtroom. Vishkar was as bad as we thought maybe worse even. You can go through Athena's database and read them yourself I made sure she could see everything."  
"Thanks, I couldn’t find much on her no social media, hospital records, etcetera but I did find somethings I’m send what I found to you. Since entering Vishkar she hasn't left or had any outside connections. There is very little chance she is Talon."  
"Okay have Athena give her the clearance to go into any common rooms, she shouldn't leave the base but I don't want her feeling trapped. She under our protection for now." Angela sighed, "She thought she was a prisoner here, still might."  
"Why would she think that?"  
"I don't know but it makes sense she'd be suspicious. Vishkar was all she knew and it turned out to be lies. We just have to do what we can to get her to trust us."  
"Do you want her to join Overwatch?"  
"She seems to be rather skilled and unsure of her next move. It's better she works for us than falling into talons hands. Just have Athena check she not another widow or something."  
"I already have, so far, no signs. In my opinion I don't think she is widow or talon. Do you think she is?"  
“No I don’t think so but better to be safe then sorry right? I said we would do what we can to help.”  
"Pharah and Reinhardt have returned." Athena said interrupting the conversation.  
"I'm going to go catch up with Fareeha, can you inform everyone what is going on?"  
"Of course." Winston offered a toothy grin.

\- 

Angela chatted with Fareeha on the way back to her room. Fareeha's smile restored some of Angela’s energy, she was running on empty now. They sat on the couch and Angela cuddled into Fareeha. "Angela what is going on?" Fareeha could tell something was going on but was sure what.  
"An employee of Vishkar has defected taking documented proof of what they did. We brought her back to base she in one of the spare rooms currently. She is under protective custody for now."  
"Does she have a name?" Fareeha voice was soft she gently ran her fingers through Angela's hair. Fareeha knew Angela had finally hit her wall she had probably been going for days with out a proper break and Satya had likely taken the last of her energy.  
"Her name is Satya ‘Symmetra’ Vaswani. Do you think it's a good idea letting her stay here?" Angela asked.  
"I trust your judgement." Fareeha said with absolute certainty.  
"Your mom warmed right up to her." Angela said frustrated. "Tried to invite her to stay here. She didn't even know what was going on just invited her." Angela was more mad at Ana than Fareeha was at Ana. Ana was trying her best to mend the rift she made between herself and her daughter. "How did your mission go?"  
"It was fine."  
"Satya wants to do what’s right, she seems so lost and afraid."  
"Come on it's time for bed the rest can wait till tomorrow." Fareeha picked Angela up carry her to bed as she giggled and tried to protest slightly but Fareeha held her firmly. Fareeha plopped Angela down on the bed tucking her in with a kiss before getting in bed herself. 

-

“So it has been decided that currently Ms. Vaswani will be staying here under our protection she will have free access to all the common rooms.” Winston said.  
“You sure it is a good idea to let her have a range of the place?” McCree asked he got the importance of second chance from first hand experience but that didn’t mean everyone could be trust with a second chance. While McCree didn’t trust Satya unlike Hana he knew how to be civil and not let that effect his behavior towards Satya.  
“She doesn’t have free range just access to the common rooms we aren’t locking her in her room like a prisoner.”  
“Why shouldn’t we?” Hana said.  
“Try treating her as a guest and if you can’t do that then try to keep your distance.” Winston said.  
“How long she staying here?”  
“That something to be determined later on for now be nice and don’t overwhelm her.” 

Day ~ 2

Angela woke up early as usual, she stayed in bed a while longer it felt nice being wrapped in Fareeha’s arms. Her arms were warm and strong they made Angela feel safe and secure it provided a level of comfort often missing in her life. After a while Angela got up careful not to wake Fareeha and went to Winston’s office.  
"Good morning how did last night go?" Angela asked.  
"It went about as well as I thought it would so it went alright. What about Fareeha?"  
"Fine, she okay with Satya staying."  
"I believe it would be best you talk with Satya a bit to make sure she is clear on what is happening. That she's staying here, that we will be getting in touch with our contacts to deal with what’s going on, after she is free to do what she wants but is welcome to stay here."  
"Alright."  
"You know what's going on with Lena and Emily?"  
"No she didn't want to talk about it. Hopefully it’s just a little spat."

-

"Hello, Satya its Dr. Ziegler." Satya was tired she wasn't ready to interact with others yet. She was lying in a ball on the bed hold the bag containing her files tightly to her chest. Satya considered ignoring Angela.  
"Hello, Satya?" Angela said louder this time clearly she wasn’t going to leave. Satya put the bag on and got up walking over to open the door, she was ready, well as ready as she could be. She was a guest she shouldn't be rude. "Hello." Satya said.  
"Good morning. I was hoping we could talk briefly before breakfast."  
"Of course." Satya said, hopefully she just wants to talk to her not have a conversation.  
"Wonderful. How was your evening? I hope you were able to rest well."  
"I was not, I am still rather tired actually."  
"Oh... that's unfortunate. Would you like to talk in the break room?"  
"Alright."  
Again they sat at the table the same as last time. "What did you wish to talk about?" Satya asked.  
"I felt it best to update you on what happening." Angela said, Satya nodded. "At least until action is able to be taken based on the evidence you have obtained, you will be remaining under our protection. We are getting in touch with are contacts and they should be able to do something soon." It made sense that they were using their contacts since Vishkar had serval law enforcement connections who could make this disappear if they weren't careful. "Afterwards you can go wherever you want, but we would like if you consider staying here." Satya nodded again. That should be everything for now.  
"Oh, " Angela said as they were walking over to the dining room, "I forgot to mention Athena, the ai, has programmed you as a guest so you should be able to access any common room on your own. And some other members have returned last night so might see some new faces."  
"Thank you for letting me know. Is that all you wish to discuss."  
“Yes.”  
There wasn't anything made for breakfast no one was scheduled to cook so nothing had been made but there was plenty of cereal and fruit to choose from. Satya just ate a bit of fruit for breakfast before going back to her room.  
Satya wants to curl up on the bed again but she didn't she decided to go through the files again and organize them properly. She spent the whole day doing this. Again, Angela asked Satya to join her for dinner this time no one joined them. Satya sat in her room worrying an eighth of the files had almost no chance in court and more could fall either way. Hard to prove them real or who they tied to.  
Satya wanted to curl up in a ball on the bed again. So much happened yesterday. She was tired. So many new people. Everything is new, unfamiliar and uncertain. Life had lost its order. Being small felt safe, she'd learned that it wasn't that making yourself small makes you appear weak. But no one was here to see her weakness so it wouldn’t matter. Satya didn't like naps or going to bed rather early either it disrupts sleep patterns and broke her schedule. But she didn't have a schedule to follow anymore and she was tired.


	8. Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just days going by not much happens. No real reason for the title of the chapter it was the only thing I could think of for a title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not much happens in this chapter, next chapter is definitely going to be more eventful. I hope you enjoy if you did leave a kudoo and a comment below. I appreciate any and all comments you give me.

Day - 3

Satya woke up still in a ball, she sat up slowly sitting on the edge of the bed. It was dark she couldn't see anything. Satya liked the dark it didn't matter as much if things were off because she couldn’t see it, well it did matter but it just did not matter as much. There nothing to see so nothing to stimulate her visually, so nothing to overwhelm or upset her at least visually. She sat there in the darkness for a while before turning on a light and going to take a shower. Satya missed her room, her bed, her home, everything in her home was exactly as she wanted it to be exactly as it should be. Satya tired not to dwell on it she would only be staying here a short while so changing everything to how she wanted it would be pointless and rude she was a guest.   
Satya was less tired now. Angela showed up again taking her to eat breakfast.   
Jesse showed up during breakfast, he just got coffee. Lena followed she grabbed juice a muffin and a banana. Jesse had taken Lena out to a bar last night. They sat down at the table with Satya and Angela.  
"How was your evening?" Angela asked.  
"Don't ask." McCree said his voice rough and tired.  
"That well huh." Angela laughed.  
"Angela please can you give me some aspirin and leave me alone." McCree begged.  
"You'll be fine in a couple hours." Angela said maybe if he dealt with the consequences of his drinking he wouldn’t do so as much.  
Satya finished the last of her food. She was confused why wouldn't Angela give him medicine she was a doctor, maybe he wasn't really ill, "Are you ill McCree?"  
"No kid, just the hair of dog that bite me." Satya was confused she didn't understand the expression.   
“What do you mean?” While she wasn’t eager for conversation Satya wanted to know what he meant, besides she had finished her food and these people clearly did not care if they were talking when they should be eating.  
Lena clarified, "He drank to much alcohol last night now he's a bit hungover is all."   
"Oh." Satya didn't understand why anyone would want to consume intoxicants, why would you want inhibit your mind?   
"So how are you Satya?" Lena asked.  
"I am not sure honestly, I suppose I am less tired than I was." Satya said her life was still tilted and uncertain so was she.  
"Well it's good that you’re not tired." Satya didn't look at her when she talked, Lena wasn't sure how to respond. Maybe she was still a bit tired, "If your feeling up for it I can give a tour of the place if you want."  
"No." You’re being rude she offered you something if you need to decline offers do it nicely. "No thank you." Satya looked at Lena when she thanked her, you were supposed to look people in the eyes when you said thank you it was the proper way to do so. Lena had a big cheerful grin on her face and bags under her eyes clearly she not rested properly.  
"Alright let me know if you change your mind."  
Satya left returning to her room. She sat at the desk and went through the files again.

Mercy decided to wait a while and see if Satya would leave her room unprompted to get dinner. She didn't so Mercy went and got her. Dinner was uneventful they were the only ones eating at the time. 

\- 

"I want her to become more comfortable here." Angela said.  
"Give her time. And if you really want her to be more comfortable you should get her a new mattress." Fareeha joked.  
"Fareeha I'm serious."  
"So am I if it wasn't for the memory foam you ordered I would never be able to sleep on these uncomfortable beds."  
Angela couldn't help but laugh a bit, "I'm worried Satya is isolating herself. She hasn’t left her room unprompted, she barely talks or engages with others. She barely looks at anybody... except for Ana."  
"She gone out, I think to update Jack but I’m not sure. I can contact her if you want." Fareeha offered she knew Angela wouldn’t likely think or ask for Ana’s help but it was still an option worth considering.   
"Thanks, it can wait a while if she's on mission. Maybe you're right about Satya needing time."  
"Did you remember to eat lunch?"  
"I... was busy." It was true she was busy more so then usual she was clearing out her schedule.  
"Angela."  
"I ate dinner and breakfast."  
Fareeha sighed the Angela was great at taking care of everyone but herself. "Well that’s good at least you ate something today." Some days Angela didn’t eat anything at all with out someone telling her to that someone almost always being Fareeha.

Day – 4

There was a new schedule emerging for Satya really more so a pattern since none of it was scheduled but still there was a new order. Angela would show up bring her to breakfast and then they would go over the files making notes and digitalizing them. Angela would try to talk with her bits here and there Satya would respond but never saying much and rarely talking unprompted. Then dinner and more files after that. This was how the next few days went till finally they had gone over everything.  
Angela didn’t want Satya to just sit in her room all day so she cleared her schedule for a while and hoped that if she spent a few days going over the files with her Satya would become more comfortable here. It made sense in her head but it didn’t seem to work to well in practice.

Day – 7

Again, Angela got her for breakfast Lena and Fareeha were eating breakfast with them as well.   
“So what’s the plan for today?” Lena asked as Satya finished her breakfast.  
“I do not know since Dr. Ziegler and I have finished going through the files I do not have a task to work on for the day.” Satya said.  
“Then why don’t I give you a tour of the place?” Lena offered.  
“Alright.” It wasn’t as if Satya had anything better to do even if Lena was a bit too chatty for Satya’s liking.  
When Lena finished the tour there wasn’t anything for Satya to do. She sat at the desk in her room and decided to read one of the books there. Satya finished the book upset to find it didn't have a proper ending, it was the first of a trilogy, she should have noticed before she started reading. Satya looked threw the books on the desk she found the third book but not the second it wasn't there.   
Oh well I'll just go lie down then. No, it's too early to sleep and I'm not tired. I could ask Dr. Ziegler if she know where the book was.  
After debating it a while Satya walked over to Mercy’s office. Knocking on the door.  
"Oh hello Satya."  
"I was wondering if you knew where the second book is?"  
"Oh I believe that Hana has it. She should be in her room."  
"Thank you." Satya said leaving the office.

"What do you want?" Hana said.  
"I was wondering if you have the second book."  
"Yeah and?"  
"May I borrow it?"  
"No, I'm reading it."  
"Oh."

Again, Angela got her for dinner they were the only ones there. There was never more then three other people at the dining hall when Satya was there. It seemed possible they were limiting the amount of people in contact with her either as a precaution or a kindness. Satya hoped it to be a kindness.


	9. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya deals with confrontation and unpleasant memories. I said this chapter was going to be more eventful and boy is that true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer to update this then I wanted, I'm trying to do about once week updates usually, but life got real busy and un-fun for a bit and I didn't have time to edit or work on this. I hope you enjoy it if you do enjoy please leave a kudoo letting me know. And any and all comments would be appreciated I want more response and feedback. If you like it or have suggestions or anything please leave a comment letting me know.

Day – 8

There wasn't much left for breakfast Satya had already eaten the all fruit that wasn't bruised or misshapen. Satya didn't seem sure of what to take so Angela suggested, "How about some cereal?" Satya stared at the cereal for bit, she wasn't familiar with any of them so she wasn’t sure which she might enjoy. "How about the fruit loops?" Saya gave a hesitant nod Angela poured Satya a bowl, she forgot to ask before she poured the milk in too. She handed Satya a spoon and they went to sit down.  
Lena, Reinhardt and Pharah were already eating at the table. Angela sat next to Pharah again Satya sat across from Angela as usual. It was bit busier today than it usually was, maybe they are upping the amount of people she had contact with at a given time, Satya thought, or maybe they are no longer limiting the amount of people I’m in contact with at a given time.  
"Good morning you two!” Reinhardt greeted he voice as boisterous and joyful as usual.  
"Hello." Satya said quietly it was rude to ignore people but you shouldn't talk during meals either.  
“What on the schedule for today?” Lena asked noisy as ever.  
“Since we finally finished going through those files so I going to be busy catching up with my work for a few days.” Angela said.  
Satya stared down at her bowl, the contents we're strange a bunch of colourful loops floating in milk. The room was quite for a moment well as quiet as a room with Lena could be she was often fidgeting she seemed to be always bursting with energy. Hana came in, grabbing a box of cereal and sitting down. Angela had never seen Hana out of bed early than 10, she seemed more of an evening person staying up late usually streaming or something. Hana stared at Satya like she was trying to figure out a puzzle, after a while asking, "What wrong with your food?"  
"Nothing I think." Satya replied calmly it was rude to ignore direct questions even though wasn’t right to talk during meals either though nobody here seemed to think that other than Satya.  
"Than why on earth you staring at it like that? Wait what do you mean you think? It's cereal its not that complicated."  
"I have not eaten it before, it has a rather unique flavouring, colours and texture."  
"You haven't had cereal before?"  
"Nothing like this, I have eaten granola though and oat meal."  
Hana just sat there shocked for a moment before saying. "How have you never... Well do you like it?"  
"I am not sure, I think so it is very sweet though." It wasn’t though Satya disliked sweet things it just was sweeter then she expected it to be.  
"Of course it sweet it's cereal, its loaded with sugar to make taste good so kids want it."  
"That does not seem vary healthily. Why would people eat it let alone give it to children if that is the case?"  
"It not supposed to be healthily, it's supposed to be delicious." Hana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Satya shook her head it didn’t make sense to her the purpose of food is to provide the nourishment your body needs to survive if food wasn’t healthily it lost it purpose.  
"Haven't you ever eaten anything just because it tastes good, you know like desert?" Lena asked.  
"I no do not eat desert, it is an unnecessary excess." Satya stated.  
"But deserts delicious!” Hana said how could anyone not eat desert, “What about candy, you've eaten candy before right?"  
"I did eat some candy rarely though the last time I ate some was during a meeting with a city official kept insisting I eat some so I indulged him and ate some but that was years ago."  
"What... Why?" Hana said baffled.  
Saya wasn't sure how to answer what she should say. It wasn't because she didn't like sweet things they just never really got it at school besides fruit. Satya seemed bothered so Mercy decided to intervene, "Hana, stop pestering Satya she is trying to eat."  
"I am not pestering her." Hana protested.  
"You can at least wait till she is done eating to ask her questions." Mercy said she knew Satya didn’t like to talk when she was eating.  
"It's alright I'm done eating." Satya stated.  
"You’ve barely touched it. You really should eat more Satya you can get something else if want." Mercy offered.  
"No I'm not really hungry, besides it feels wrong to eat after speaking."  
"Why?" That didn't really make sense to Hana meals were a time to bring people together so you were supposed to talk during them.  
"Because it's against the rules you’re not allowed to take during meals the only thing you should be doing is eating." Satya knew the rule didn’t exist here given the experience during other meals here it was obvious, but that didn’t disregard the rule for her or make it feel any less wrong.  
"Who came up with that stupid rule?" Hana asked.  
"I don't know it was just the rule at the academy, after I graduated it carried over to Vishkar but there was no longer a punishment for breaking it."  
"What is the punishment for breaking the rule?" Angela asked she wanted to know what life at the academy was like since they hadn't really found anything about the academy besides the basics.  
"At the academy, it depends really, if it's your first infraction you might lose meal privileges for a day or two sometimes three."  
"That’s messed up! Not giving kids food is what wrong! There’s nothing wrong with talking!" Hana shouted, how messed up could Vishkar people be if they think purposely think not giving kids food is okay. I mean I knew they were messed up and evil but still, Hana thought.  
"No breaking the rules is wrong. It's a punishment, there are consequences for breaking the rules. If there were no consequences some children would never learn to follow the rules no matter how many times you explain them."  
“How can you justify starving kids?!” Hana shouted at Satya.  
"Satya that’s child abuse to deprive a child of food for that long its..." Angela said before Satya interrupted her saying.  
"No, that's not... You have to discipline children if you let them do whatever they please it creates chaos. Children like everyone else needs order to thrive. It was necessary to maintain the harmony they cultivated at the academy."  
"It is not okay to starve children Satya."  
"They didn't starve me, they... They made sure I had enough nutrients to survive and be healthy." Satya insisted.  
"Satya did they often punish you like this, starving you?" Angela asked concerned reaching out Satya who just avoid her touch.  
"No they didn’t starve me. I would have starved if they didn't take me, I would have. There wasn’t a lot so my mother chose to let me starve, to let me die! They saved me!" Satya voice broke with emotion the memories of the past she pushed away were coming to the surface making it hard to remain calm. Satya tried her best separate herself from the past but the memories never disappeared as much as she wished they would.  
"Satya." Angela said reaching out again but Satya avoid her touch.  
“So what that doesn’t make it okay for Vishkar not to give kids food!” Hana shouted.  
Satya had more then enough of this conversation these memories so she left.  
Satya went back to her room she wanted to scream, to punch the wall, to tear open her scalp to get through her skull so she could get at her scattered mind and memories that plagued her. Satya didn’t do any of that though. She griped her wrist tightly with her metal hand and paced about the room after a while she managed to calm down. Hot tears still burned down her face she wanted to take a cold shower and wash them away she didn't she went into the bathroom room and washed her face in the sink instead. She sat down at her desk and in her head redesigned her room. She need to focus on something to calm down and get her mind away from memories and thoughts she did not like.  
After she finished Satya looked down at her wrist it was red and sore, she had calmed down enough now, she should go make sure she didn't injure it again. She walked over to where she remembered Angela official was and knock on the door. "Come in."  
"I was wondering if you could check my wrist. I want to make sure I haven't injured it again."  
"Again, you've broken it before?" Angela asked.  
"Yes. Not to long after I first got my prosthetic. I did not think about how strong it was in comparison to my old arm so when I squeeze my wrist it snapped. I did not snap but I'm concerned about stress fractures." Satya explained.  
Angela did a quick scan checked her wrist, Satya face didn't convey pain or hurt when Angela touched her wrist it was just sort of blank in a sense.  
"It's not broken and there are no stress fractures. It's just a bruised. It'll be fine. Does it hurt?" Angela asked, she wanted to ask about why she had the bruise, what happened?  
"I'll be fine. Thank you." Satya didn't want to look at the doctor when she thanked her she was ashamed, but she did anyway because it was the proper way to thank someone. Angela want to say something to Satya but she couldn't think of the right words. Satya left heading back to her room quickly before another word was said. Satya didn't answer my question, Angela thought, it probably did hurt, not answering was an answer in itself.  
Satya hated remembering the past. Paced her room she didn't know what to do. She should probably apologize she yelled but she wasn't really sure who to apologize to if she would have to apologize to everyone. She didn't want to apologize. Satya was not fond of apologizing but she did it anyway, she often didn't see a reason why should apologize and it was never explained to her. It was just “your wrong you need to apologize”, never explaining how she was wrong. Satya did not want to apologize and since no one was making her do it she decided not to apologize for now at least.


	10. apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took me a week yay I met my goal hopefully next chapter will be up in about a week as well. I appreciate the comments I got on the last chapter thanks :) hopefully I get some this week to. So anyways if you liked it please leave a kudoo and/or a comment letting me know what you think.

"Hey Hana." Lena said walking into the gaming room, Hana had the whole room set up for gaming there were some board games and others stuff but it was mostly just video games.  
"Sup noob. Wanna play?" Hana said finishing the round and passing Lena a controller.  
"Sure." Lena laughed siting down next to Hana.

-

"Hana, why do keep trying to pick at Satya?" Lena asked.  
"Don't like her. Don't trust her." Hana said bluntly not taking her focus off the game.  
"She having difficult time as is. She doesn’t need you trying to tear apart her seams."  
"I ain't tearing her apart. Besides she's an adult she can take care of herself." Hana said why did Lena need to care so much about everyone and trust everyone, Satya worked for Vishkar and Vishkar is evil.  
"Hana maybe try think of her as a person instead of just an enemy in one of your games."  
"Life's a game Lena."  
Lena ran of the track crashing and ended the game she need Hana to hear her, to focus. "Satya is person Hana. She went against the people that took her in and everything she knew to do what was right. Why can’t you see Satya’s a good person? She's alone and probably scared you don't need to make things any worse for her."  
"Fine. I'll stop picking at her."  
"Good." Lena said getting up.  
"I still don't trust her." Hana said as Lena walked out the door. 

-

What Lena had said earlier was getting at Hana, she wasn't going to apologize she didn't really do anything wrong. But still she felt bad.

-

There was a knock at the door, Satya got up and walked over opened the door to find Hana standing there holding a bunch of snacks.  
"Hey so I was thinking that if you've never had cereal there is probably a whole lot of other food you've never had so I bought some that you need to try."  
Satya was puzzled by the girl earlier she seemed to hold an open hostility towards her and now. Hana wasn't sure if Satya would invite her in or just slam the door on her face.  
"Okay, can we eat in dining area?" Satya asked.  
"Is that a rule too?" Hana asked wondering how many other messed up rules Satya had.  
"Not entirely no, mostly I just do not want any crumbs near where I sleep. It's unsanitary."  
"Okay cool lets go to the game room then its got a tv not as big as the one in the movie room but Reinhardt watching some old movies in movie room now. So yeah." Hana rambled, Satya wasn’t looking at her eyes but she wasn’t really ignoring her it was a bit odd.  
"Alright." Satya followed along like a silent duckling.

-

"Angela, Satya has left her room." Athena said notifying the doctor.  
"Where is she going?" Angela asked.  
"She appears to be following Hana to the games room."  
Angela watched the monitor it doesn't seem like there will be an issue. "Thank you, Athena." Perhaps she didn't need to get Ana involved after all. "Let me know if Hana antagonizes her again."  
"Understood."

-

Satya didn't understand the girl’s enthusiasm for trying all these different foods. But she didn't have a bad time they ended up playing a strange puzzle game it was quite fun actually.

-

"Hiya Winston." Lena said.  
"You've been shopping?" Winston says noticing the bags she was carrying, Lena was never really a fan of shopping, had she gone out with Emily.  
"Yeah I got some things for Satya."  
"Oh." Just because she went shopping for Satya it didn’t rule out the chance she meet with Emily.  
"I got sketchpad, some pencils, and a drawing tablet. You wouldn't believe how cheap this thing was."  
"Did you meet with Emily?"  
"No. Can we please not talk about her?" Things with Emily were all jumbled and Lena didn’t want to think about that yet.  
"Alright, I was just curious. You'll need to run it by Mercy before you give Satya access to the internet though."  
"Finee." Sure, the tablets main purpose was drawing and design but it also functions like any other tablet. Lena hadn't planned on buying the tablet but the sale price was too good not to. Satya spent her whole life designing and building if she was anything like me, Lena thought, going this long without doing anything would be starting to get to her.

-

"Hey doc I went shopping and got Satya a few things. Winston said I should run it by you first before I give it to her. A Sketchpad, some pencils, a drawing tablet, it also works like a regular tablet he wasn't sure about giving her access to the internet."  
"It should be fine." Giving her access to the internet should be fine I'll have Athena monitor it though. Make sure they knew if she was in communication with anyone, (if she was some sort of spy.)  
"Cool." Lena said.

-

Angela knocked on Satya door bring her to the dining hall for dinner. It was quiet Pharah and Lena where there to. Dinner was peaceful Lena seemed to be doing her best not to talk to much which was nice. "I bet your wondering what's in the bag?" Lena said to Satya.  
"Not really." Satya replied disinterested.  
"Oh, well it's a gift I got for you."  
"Why would you get me a gift?" Satya asks confused.  
"Thought you'd like it, here." Lena said handing to here. Satya took it with a "Thank you."

Satya thought about something Hana said earlier, "since your going to be her a while you should do something to your room, I mean you don't even have a name plant on your door." Satya had thought about it but she wasn't sure about using hard light. They probably knew about her prosthetic arms capabilities and given the fact she still had it probably meant it was alright to use. Still she was a bit hesitant even if they wouldn’t take her arm that doesn’t mean she should use hard light. Before she does anything she should probably ask permission first since, well not everyone liked change. "Would it be alright if made some modifications to my room?"  
"Of course it's your room after all." Angela said, Satya nodded getting up to leave.  
She made a proper bed frame for the bed put it in the centre of the room. Got rid of the desk making two small desks one for each side of the bed with chairs to go with the desks she put the books on one desk and the bag holding her files on the other. Satya knew she didn't reasonably need two desks but she liked the symmetry of it. At the end of the bed she made an ottoman that doubled as a chest. And lastly Satya made a name plate for her room.  
Satya lay down on the bed, enjoying the small feeling of contentment. Everything was more symmetrical now. She was starting to adjust to her new life. Satya thought of Sombra and that contentment faded. She decided it was time to go to bed.  
There was a knock at the door that disturbed her she didn't want to get up perhaps she miss heard. There was another knock, "Satya." She sat up collecting herself she could just ignore them, they knocked again, "Satya." She straightened out her hair and opened the door. It was Angela, "Why is everything in the hallway?"  
"It did not fit after I modified the room. I made sure that it wasn't blocking anything." Mercy noticed the new furniture that had appeared in Satya room. "Where'd all this come from?"  
"I made it with hard light."  
"You make furniture? I thought you were an architect."  
"Yes, architecture is what I specialize in. They brought me in for my abilities with hard light it is only natural they taught me how to create with it."  
"What else can you do with hard light?" Angela wondered if there are any medical applications for hard light.  
"I apologize but I’m not quite awake enough for an entire conversation."  
"Oh I'm sorry. We can talk about this latter. Have a good night Satya."  
“Angela,” Satya said before she left.  
“Yes?”  
“I am sorry about my behaviour during breakfast.”  
“It's alright Satya.”


	11. flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Day – 9

Mercy gets Satya for breakfast as usual. She asked if they could talk after breakfast.  
"I made breakfast." Lena say as them enter the dining hall.  
"She almost burnt down the base." Pharah quips.  
"That's not true I’m a great cook."  
"You had to use the fire extinguisher to put out the hash-browns."  
"They were barely on fire. Beside it was all contained in the oven."  
Mercy shook her head and laughed.  
"Here I made your coffee." Pharah says handing Angela a mug. "Thanks, dear."  
The pancakes Satya ate were surprisingly eatable. She thought they might be burnt or undercooked or something but they weren't she suspected that it was likely due to Pharah involvement in their creation.  
-  
She cleaned up in here, Satya thought looking around at Angela’s office. "I was wondering if you could demonstrate some of ability to create with hard light."  
"Is there anything in particular you wish for me to make?" Satya asked there had been articles here and there about Vishkars hard light technology some articles seemed to over blow its capabilities others seemed skeptical of it thinking it was mostly hype or trickery. Vishkar kept things as close to the chest as possible while still showing off a little. So the doctors impression of the technology may vary so Satya didn’t want to reveal to much and have it be taken from her it didn’t seem likely they would take her arm but it was still possible.  
"Maybe a flower." Angela suggested, she was curious if small more intricate items could be made and what level of detail could be achieved. Satya thought for a moment before she created a lotus flower her movements certain and fluid. She placed down on Angela’s desk. Angela studied the flower it was certainly beautiful it lacked in detail. Her arm how long had Satya had it. The hard-light generator is embedded into it so it so it not as though it would be simple to study and Angela certainly wasn’t willing to take Satya’s arm from her to reverse engineer the technology just to satisfy her curiosity about it. "Interesting your movements flow like a dance."  
Satya could not help but smile at the comment she looked up from her hands looking not quiet at Angela’s eye but close to them, "I am unique in that aspect most architects create with a more procedural, mechanical movements. I incorporate a bit of dance to my movements. Because of my skill and proficiency my unusual style of creating was allowed. It my style that results in my better abilities. See." Satya created a sprig of jasmine with several flowers and leaves it was more detailed then the lotus was. Angela watched as the flowers seemed to bloom it seemed an effortless acted to Satya for a moment the flowers seemed so real she could almost smell the jasmine.  
"You like to dance?" Angela didn't really expect that, but she was glad Satya was opening up to her and sharing her interests.  
"I enjoy dance. The structure, the carefully clear movements, dance has a beautiful order to that I quite enjoy. The meaning behind it is more clear and easier for me to understand." There is a bit of chaos to dance that Satya could tolerate despite her need for order.   
"I'm surprised dance is a part of Vishkar curriculum." Angela remarked it seemed likely Vishkar would only teach students how to do what Vishkar need them to do.  
"It's not. Well not the kind I generally incorporate in my movements, but I did receive some lessons on other styles of dance such as waltz." Vishkar wanted her to be able to court new clients and allies at events so dancing was a necessary skill but the idea of Satya being able to win anyone to their side through interaction was quickly scraped. Her pretty face and dancing skills could not make up for her flaws and Satya disliked human contact especially from strangers so it simply would not work.  
"Where did you learn to dance then?"  
Satya’s faced dropped her mother was a dancer once but she got hurt and couldn't dance anymore. She felt her stomach drop. She became quite shifting her eyes back down to the ground.   
Angela didn't know what happened why Satya shut back down when she was finally starting to opening up but she let it be. After a while Satya spoke, "You wanted to discuss hard light not dancing."  
Satya shifted the topic back away from dancing or memories of her mother.  
"How do others control and create using hard light? It’s incorporated into your prosthetic so you can create using it but how do others do it?" Angela ask deciding to let the conversation shift and leave Satya be.  
"Some people use gloves, most architects have it incorporated in a prosthetics as well." Do they have their arms removed, Angela wondered, it's unlikely most of their architects simply lost an arm or were born missing an arm.   
"When did you get your prosthetic?" Angela asked Satya didn't answer. "Did they remove your arm?" Angela asked being more direct in her question. But Satya remained silent and started squeezing her wrist.  
"You don't have to talk about it if don't want to?" Mercy said in kind voice clearly whatever happened upset Satya and Angela wasn’t going to force her to talk about it.  
Satya stayed quiet she was stiff as a statue. "Thank you, Satya your demonstration was enlightening."  
Satya nodded, "May I leave now or is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"  
"No I good for now thank you." The rest could wait till Satya was more comfortable. Besides she didn't seem ready for more questions.  
Satya felt sick. She went back to her room and took out the tablet Lena had gifted her. She started to write, Sombra hadn't contacted her yet maybe she never would. Maybe she might read this.  
-  
Things have settled done to some degree. I have a basic new schedule now. Doctor Ziegler gets me for breakfast and dinner. Not much of a schedule but it is a start.  
I am growing used to being here. To the new people.  
It hard being here. I keep being reminded of things. It hurts I put my past away in a box, but they keep opening up the box. My arm do you know what happened. There aren’t hospital records so maybe you don't.  
I think maybe I miss you. Things have settled down but maybe it's not enough maybe it will never be enough.  
-  
Tears fell onto the tablet, Satya had stopped writing her vision became blurry. She cried. She felt alone ever since her grandma died Satya was always alone, she didn't mind it, it was just how things were for her it was normal. But in a short while Sombra had provided a level of support and care she hardly remember. Sombra did not treat her as something to be worked around. Sombra didn't treat Satya like there was something wrong with her. Sombra seemed to truly care about Satya without realizing she let herself believe Sombra cared. That she wasn't just a tool to be used. That she wasn't an obligation or a means to and end. That she wasn’t alone.  
Her body shock and curled up into itself. Breathing became labored, noise escaped her throat that she didn't mean to create.  
‘Calm down flower. Breathe.’  
Satya made her way to the bed curled up there for a while before shifting and lying down on her stomach. She had to focus more on breathing when she lay like that. She could feel each breath she took. Her stomach pushed against the bed when she took a breath in. it made her more aware of each breath as doing so took slightly more effort then normal.  
Lying on her stomach help calm Satya down.  
She focused on her breathing slowly gaining back control and composer.  
She felt the weight of a hand ghost her back, ‘that's it flower, breath just like that’. A fragment of a memory.  
\-   
"Angela Satya appears to be in distress." Athena notified.  
"I know. Take her off active monitoring, Athena."  
"Alright Angela Satya has been removed from active monitoring protocols."


	12. Pizza and Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update been busy with school starting up again. Hopefully you enjoy.

Satya had managed to calm down, she still had to focus on her breathing but she was no long shaking. She could see more clearly when she opened her eyes. Her face felt hot she should wash it. Little bit of noise still escaped her throat every so often but it was quieter and less frequent now.   
"Hey Satya its Hana."  
Satya flinched at the noise, had Hana heard her, "Open the door Satya."  
Satya forced herself of the bed toward the door. Tried her best to collect herself. Quickly fixed her appearance as best she could. Satya couldn't bring herself to open the door. Maybe she'll leave Satya thought.  
"Satya." Hana’s voice was pleading. Hana had heard Satya crying, she didn't act right away crying wasn't a bad thing it was normal. But she was worried Hana didn't want Satya to wallow in her sadness all alone.   
Maybe she's embarrassed, Hana thought. She needs a distraction and I am very distracting.  
Satya opened the door.  
"I need your help. You remember that game we played." Satya nodded, "I've been stuck on a level for like an hour and I need your help figuring it out. Pleaze."  
"Alright." Satya said.  
"Thanks." Hana went to grab Satya's hand but stopped herself it didn't take a genius to figure out Satya didn't like being touched. Satya would tense up if someone got to close.  
-  
"See I know you put this bit here. But when I do so it stops this thing which I need to do this thing."   
After a little while Satya figured it out and instructed Hana what to do. They spent the rest of afternoon playing the game and solving puzzles.  
Hana didn't ask questions beyond the game or acknowledge that Satya had been crying she feigned ignorance. It wasn’t hard, its what people expected of Hana she had a tendency to not notice or out right ignore anything beyond what she was focusing on whatever her goal. Much to the detriment of herself and others. Signal mind obsession of things could often lead to problems but it’s what made her good at her job. There’s a limit to how many brushes with death, how many friends lost, how many times you end carrying on fighting alone and half dead while doing it. Eventual Hana did learn how to step back from things just a bit sometimes and look at the world around her and the people that remain. But that did mean she stopped obsessing and fixating on thing it just meant she remembered to take of her blinders every now and then.

"Wanna help me make dinner? It's my turn tonight." Hana asked.  
"Alright." 

They were making pizza Hana was working on the dough as Satya chopped the toppings.  
"Dang dude how did manage cutting them up all the same like that. When ever I try they end up as misshapen chunks.”  
A small smile formed on Satya's face. Hana didn't seem the type to care much for symmetry and order.  
"It's not a difficult task. You simply need analyze it before making any cuts and figure out the best place to cut. Like this..."  
Satya was still chopping vegetables as Hana started shredding cheese. Satya enjoyed the task the repetitive nature of it, the sound of knife when cut and hit the cutting-board, she enjoyed the rhythm of the task.  
Hana wanted to laugh the way Satya swayed slightly, it was like a little dance, it was cute. Saya didn't seem to notice.   
It was so different from Satya’s usual demeanor that was at all times stiff, serious and proper. It was so easy to forget for that moment who Satya was and who she had worked for. Even if Hana wasn’t going to treat Satya with out right hostility she still didn’t trust Satya and she didn’t forgive her.   
Satya chopped more than enough toppings for the pizza but Hana didn't want to stop her. So she let Satya chop all vegetables at hand. Hana couldn't help but laugh at the little sigh Satya sadly let out when she ran out of vegetables to cut.  
"Here, help me get these done." Hana giggled. She had already gotten the dough in circles and put on platers. “You put the sauce on like this and spread it out so cover all but a bit on the edge.”  
Unlike Hana’s quick demonstrations where she just dumped some sauce and spread it around, Satya took her time carefully adding and spreading the sauce so it covered the dough in a completely even red layer.  
“Then you add some cheese over the sauce.” Hana said tossing handfuls on in uneven mounds. While Satya carefully sprinkled it over top covering completely the layer of red with a new layer even of white.   
“Then you add whatever toppings you want.” Hana said throwing on peppers and peperoni. Satya placed the toppings carefully making an even pattern on pizza. It took her a while but it looked nice.  
"They should be ready in ten fifteen minutes maybe." Hana said putting them in the oven, "You ever had pizza before?"  
"No."  
"Trust me it's delicious."  
Satya stood there back to her stiff, serious and proper self again.  
"Alright. I will be heading back to my room now, Dr Ziegler will be head there soon to get me for dinner?" Satya said.  
Before Hana could say anything Satya left.  
-  
Angela was going through paperwork, the Vishkar situation only added to her workload. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to check on Satya. She did want to monitor Satya anymore with Athena, so she had no idea what was going on.  
She knocked on Satya door but there was no answer. Satya wasn't in her room, where was she? "Athena, where is Satya?" Athena wasn't actively watching her but she still knew where everyone was. "Never mind." She heard Satya headed her way.  
"Hello Dr Ziegler. Your early."  
"Yes I wanted to be there ahead of time to make sure Hana doesn't burn anything to badly."  
"I don't think you should have to worry about that Hana appears to have, some basic capabilities in the kitchen. Even if that is not the case I just left it seems unlikely to have gone wrong so quickly in my brief absence."  
"You getting along with Hana then." Angela asked it seemed unlikely to her for the pair to become friends.  
"I suppose so." Satya said, Hana had stopped treating her with out right hostility and working on puzzles with her was entertaining.  
"That’s good." Angela said.


	13. Jack is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 and Day 11 are normal. Day 12 Jack shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update but at least this chapter is pretty long. Jack is pretty violent towards just a heads up so you know. If you see anything I should tag or leave a warning for leave it in the comments. All feed back and comments are appreciated and kudoos let me know if you liked it.

Day – 10  
Angela came got Satya for breakfast same as always. Satya tested out the tablets drawing and design capabilities.  
Around noon Hana and Lena came to her room ask her to join them in the gaming room. They spent the afternoon together playing games. At one point they went to Hana’s room to retrieve something, her room was a mess so Satya waited in hall while Hana searched for it. Hana questioned why she wanted to stay in the hall but eventual let her though she left the door open so she could keep an eye on Satya. Satya simply did not want to be surround by such a mess it made her skin crawl and her mind scream. It was a fairly pleasant afternoon overall, even if Lena was a fair bit too loud and touchy in Satya’s opinion.   
Angela got her for dinner.  
In the evening she wrote on her tablet again it was somewhat of a journal and a message for Sombra to read. She read over some of the files again and went to sleep.  
Satya was beginning to adjust to her new life and slowly carve out some semblance of a schedule. 

Day - 11  
Angela came as usual for breakfast. Morning spent making sketch’s and designs. Afternoon spent playing games with Lena and Hana. Then diner. Then reading over the files and writing the day’s entry on her tablet. 

Entry -  
It appears that most people here have little they need to do their day’s mostly consisting of free time, to play games and other such things. It is enjoyable but it makes me feel rather restless I am used to day’s with things scheduled to be done through out the entire day leaving little free time. Now my days are filled only with free time. I miss having a purpose, a thing to do.   
I had an encounter with today Torbjörn Lindholm he is an unpleasant person to say the least.   
-

Day - 12

Jack was back. Winston updated him on what been going on since the last time he was here.  
"You’re having Athena watch her closely right?" Jack asked mystified they even brought Satya here compromising the base.  
"Athena watches the whole base Jack."   
"Is she under surveillance Winston are you monitoring her directly?"  
"No. Angela removed her from direct surveillance."  
“What?!” How could they be so stupid as to let a likely talon agent have free range of their base.

-

Hana and Lean were rather early compared to pervious days Satya turned off her tablet and went to answer the door. It was not Hana or Lena it was someone new well new to Satya, he looked too old to be new.  
"You and I are going to have a chat." His voice was hard and authoritative. When Satya didn't react fast enough to the man’s liking he grabbed Saya’s arm and dragged her behind him as he charged forward. His hand griped her hard and tight, his hand rough and hard the Satya tried to break free from his touch but the man's grasp held firm.   
"Let go.” Satya said trying to remain calm and free herself from his grasp but the man ignored her.  
“Let go.” Satya said louder then before, she was tempted to throw hard light at him so he would release her arm but figured that would be unwise. He was a member of Overwatch and attacking him would likely lead to trouble for her.   
"Fine shut up and come with me." Jack didn’t want her to start screaming at him in hall that would attract immediate attention and put a hold on his interrogation since the others all seemed to trust her so much they would not agree to his plan.  
Satya nodded she didn't want to go with him but more so she didn't want him to touch her anymore. Satya squeezed her arm where his hand touch her trying to overwrite the sensation.   
They went into the room Doctor Ziegler brought her to when she first came here. He locked the door behind them.

"Where did you get a tablet?" Jack had seen the tablet in Satya’s room when he got her.  
"Lena bought for me as a gift." Satya replied.  
"Course she did who else would be naive enough to be convinced into giving you access to the internet." Jack said with distain Lena has always been an innocent, naïve, fool despite everything.  
"I did not convince her she just gave it to me as a gift."   
"Sure she did, all to happy to give you what you want wasn’t she.” Jack voice dripping with contempt.  
“I did not ask her for it she just gave it to me.” Satya stated again, squeezing her arm harder.  
“Why are you here?" Jack asked raising his voice and narrowing his eyes.  
"Because you brought me here."  
"Don't get smart with me kid, who sent you to Overwatch did Talon send you?!" Jack yelled angrily.   
"No one sent me."  
"Like I believe that for a second. Talon sent you to infiltrate Overwatch, didn't they?"  
"No. I do not even know who talon is."  
“Cut the shit and tell truth damn it!” Jack scream he need this done fast he didn’t have a lot of time till someone noticed the cameras down in this room. There was no time to be nice not with so much at risk he needed to find out the truth.   
“I did not lie.” Satya said squeezing her arm tight she was not a liar lying is wrong. Lying dirtied your mouth and soiled your soul, Satya was not a liar.  
"Look at me!" Jack yelled he grabbed Satya and forced her to meet his gaze. She was clearly lying that’s why she would never look at him. It irritated him the clear disrespect in her actions, he didn’t have time to waste with his usual hands to himself approach.  
"Do not touch me." Satya said trying to squirm from his grasp. Jack laughed harshly at Satya’s pointless attempt to squirm away.  
"You better start talking kid before I lose my temper." Jack griped her harder and yanked her hair. Satya kicked the man she wanted him away from her to stop touching her and he wasn't listening.  
He pulled some of her hair out as he moved out the way of her legs. He grabbed her by the neck and forced her against the wall. He didn't squeeze so hard that air was cut of but it still hurt.  
Satya squirmed and tried to get away. He held firm. "Stop struggling and start talking. Or else I'll stop being gentle kid."  
"Jack let Satya go! Now!" Angela shouted bursting through door horrified and angry at what she saw.  
"You shouldn't have let this rat in! You should have just left her! Should’ve sent her back to Vishkar!" Jack screamed.  
"Jack you’re not in charge here anymore. Leave, we will discuss your behaviour latter." Angela commanded voice firm and final.  
Jack left the room in a storm of anger, he knew arguing with Angela now would get him nowhere.  
Angela ran over to Satya, Satya had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor keeping her knees close to her chest. Angela tried to comfort her and check her for injuries but Satya wouldn’t let her. "Satya are you okay?"  
"Do not touch me! I am fine."   
“Satya are you hurt? I won’t you can just show me, alright?” Angela said calmly.  
“I said I am fine, I did not lie I am not a liar.” Satya stated she was fine it would likely only lead to minor bruising.  
“Satya what happened?” Angela asked Jack had shut down the cameras and monitoring equipment in the room before hand he had used an old code of his to do it so Athena didn’t notify anyone one that the room went dark. “Satya.”  
Satya forced herself up right and left. She smoothed out her hair and outfit. She did not want be alone she had no idea where Jack was or if he'd try something again. It wasn't safe. But she did not want to be with Doctor Ziegler. She did not want to be seen as weak or to be pitted or comforted, she did not want to talk. Lena would try to comfort her, talk to her, would be too loud, would try touch and hug her she could not go to Lena. Hana was the best option available to her. She went to Hana’s room.  
"Hey Satya." Hana saw the red handprint on her throat. She did her best not to stare, "What's up dude want to play some games?"  
"I would like that."  
“Cool you want me to texted Lena ask her to come with?” Hana asked.  
“No.”  
They went over to the games room silently.   
Hana wanted to know what happened, but she knew Satya would not likely just tell her on her own and bring it up would upset Satya. She probably came to you for a distraction, Hana thought. Maybe should could ask Angela she if she knew what happened, Athena would have seen.   
Satya didn't really talk. She carried on like everything was fine but it wasn't fine.  
Satya didn't leave like she usually would to get back to her room in time for Angela to get her for dinner. Satya did not want to isolate herself. Hana didn't say anything about it they just carried on with the game until Angela eventually came and got them for dinner.  
"Satya. Jack has left the base for now. He is not allowed near you again when you are alone." Angela wanted to reassure Satya, to make sure she knew she was safe. Satya didn't react. She didn't say anything. "What Jack did to you was wrong and will never happen again." Angela wanted to be clear. Satya still didn't respond.  
They ate dinner Lena was there chatty as always. Filling up the silence with her words. Satya went back to her room. If Angela was to be believed it was safe to be alone for now at least since he had left the base.

"Hey Angela what happened to Satya?" Hana asked not bothering to be tactful and instead being direct.  
"She didn't tell you?" Angela asked she thought they might have talked since they were hanging out together.  
"No.”  
"Jack, he, isolated and tried to forcefully interrogate her. He got it in his head that she’s a Talon spy."  
Hana couldn't really believe the old man did that but Angela wasn't lying.


	14. Get in loser we’re going shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live. Sorry I took so long to update I am going to finish this eventually it is just gonna take sometime. Anyway enjoy leave a comment or a kudoo if you like it'll help keep me motivated so I'll finish this faster.

Day – 13  
The day started off like any other there despite yesterdays events. Breakfast was quiet. Satya carried on like nothing had happened. Satya believed that was the best course of action to take. Throwing a fit would not change what had happened and would likely lead to more trouble. Satya did what she always did with troubling memories like these she ignored them as if they never happened at all and forgetting them.

-

"Hey can I take Satya out shopping?" Hana asked.  
"Why?" Angela questioned, Hana wasn’t the first person she thought would ask to let Satya out of the base.  
"She doesn't have any clothes and she can't keep wearing borrowed clothes forever."  
"Sure but bring Lena with you.” Angela said it was odd how quickly the dynamic between Hana and Satya change but she was glad for it.  
"She hates shopping." Hana pointed out.  
"Exactly she'll actually keep an eye on Satya instead getting distracted and will actually come home at a decent hour." Angela said, Hana tended to loss track of time and things with her tunnel vision.  
"Fiiiine. I'll bring Lena but we’re gonna need money to buy Satya's clothes." Hana said smirking.  
"Alright I'll give Lena a card."  
"What you don't trust me?"  
"When it comes to shopping no I don't trust you."  
"Ouch. That hurts Angela." Hana said clutching her heart in mock betrayal.  
"Ha. When do you plan on going shopping?" Angela asked.  
"Now works." Hana said with a mischievous grin.  
"Alright." Angela agreed it was sooner then she initially planed on ending Satya’s lock down at their base but she felt that this show of trust would start to make up for some of yesterdays events.

-

"Get up loser, we're going shopping."  
"Did you just miss quote mean girls at me." Lena laughed.  
"Come on. Dork."  
-

"Hey Satya Lena's taking us shopping."  
"I thought I was not allowed to leave the base."  
"Angela said it was fine she even gave us a card."

-

It wasn't busy at the shops it was a week day so not a lot of people were shopping at the time. The streets and buildings were old. They were built with stone and brick there was parts that were crumpling or had clearly been replaced, scares of the war or time, but overall it was maintained enough. It wasn’t the type off architecture Satya would use for her own designs but it was interesting.  
"Do you have any clothing preferences? It would help figure out what stores to check out first." Lena asked cheerfully.  
"I am not sure Vishkar provided all my necessary clothing. I most often I wore a uniform, they provide any clothing need for special events.” Satya stated, the weather here was colder then what she was used to.  
"So you've never been shopping before?" Hana asked, why was she not surprised yet another thing she hadn’t experienced trap in Vishkars warped bubble.  
"I been shopping but not often.”  
"Oh?" Lena prompted.  
"I have been shopping to purchased some apparel on my own but they were more so for entertainment then practical use."  
"Entertainment?" Hana smirked.  
"I purchased them to occupy time. There were a few occasions where I was told to go and enjoy the city I was in, to go shopping get some souvenirs. People kept pestering me to buy things so I did. It occupied my time and was somewhat entertaining.”  
“Oh that’s boring. I thought you meant something else.” Hana said.  
“What did you think I meant?”  
“You know like lingerie or something.” Hana said a bit embarrassed.  
Satya was not familiar with the term Vishkars lessons with language was extensive but there were occasionally gaps. The lessons were also immersive to the point where Satya barely remembered much of her first language. There wasn’t much use in Vishkars eyes for her first language it was one off the lesser spoken dialects in India and it was mostly used by the more impoverished or isolated members of society. “What is lingerie I’m not familiar with the term?”  
“It’s sexy sex underwear.” Hana said even more embarrassed then before. “Have you ever… you know?”  
“Have I ever what?” Satya asked unsure off what Hana was attempting to ask.  
“Nevermind!” Hana blurted out.

-

"How about this?" Lena said hold up a dark green wool sweater.  
"No." Satya replied. They had been through seven whole shops already and all Satya had was a dress, a pair of pants, and a shirt that Lena thought was more like a dress than a shirt really. Lena was never a real fan of shopping especially with girls they took forever but she bit her tongue. This was the most she heard Satya talking before, she and Hana were going on and on about clothing. Mostly Satya telling Hana what was wrong with something and based on what Satya said she pick something else and suggested it. Even if Satya deemed it good enough to try on very rarely did she like its fit or whatever.  
Lena didn’t really get fashion and didn’t really care about clothes. She couldn’t really afford to care about clothes most of her life, never having enough money to care about that stuff beyond the basics till she joined overwatch, but she even then she couldn’t bring herself to care about fashion.  
"What about these?" Lena suggested showing Satya a pair of blue skinny jeans.  
"No all the pants of that type that I've tried so far were never any good, except for the colour the colour. The fabric is too rough and the seam feels unpleasant." Satya did not understand why such uncomfortable pants were so popular.  
"So we narrowed it down some more jeans are a no go. You like blue?"  
"Yes. It is one of my more preferred colours." Satya stated, blue was a calming and elegant colour.  
"There we go. Lena go find something in blue. And quit eyeing the door." Hana said.

-

“Let’s go check out the arcade.” Hana said.  
“No were here to get Satya some clothes.” Lena said, it was weird to be the one acting like an “adult” but Lena just wanted to get shopping done with.  
“What you’re no fun.” Hana said disappointed. “Let’s go get food then I’m hungry.”  
“Fine. Let’s go to Mulligan’s.” Lena said, Mulligan’s was a bit of a whole in the wall but the staff was great they were friendly and always gave a nice discount to overwatch agents.  
“Nooo that place is only good for a drink, lets go to Melrose.” Hana said.  
“Fine.”

-

“Let’s go to arcade.” Hana said.  
“I already said no.” Lena replied.  
“We already got Satya a tonne of clothes. We can take a little break.” Hana insisted.  
“Alright but just for a bit.” Lena said.  
“Sweet! Come on its this way.” Hana said excitedly.

Satya found the place not to here liking there was too much noise and too many flashing lights everywhere.  
“Satya come play ddr with me.” Hana said leading them towards a machine and depositing her money into it. “So what you gotta do is move your feet according to the arrows on screen.”  
Satya didn’t like the music the machine played and it took her a while to get the hang of the game.  
“Let’s play that again.” Satya said she found the game rather enjoyable.  
“Alright but I’m gonna kick your butt.” Hana said loading more money into the machine. 

“Lena want to swap I need a break.” Hana said, they had played it four times three of which Hana surely lost.  
“Alright.” Lena said, “You sure like dance huh love.”  
“Yes.” Satya replied still focused on the screen.

-  
By the end of the day Satya had enough to fill her closet most of it was dresses, formal pants and dress shirts.


End file.
